battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Iance
|considered_name = The Alliance |members = *Bubble *Fanny *Flower *Lightning *Match *Pencil *Ruby *Snowball *Ice Cube (presumably) |sub-groups = Pencil's Alliance * Bubble * Match * Pencil * Ruby |first_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance = |image1 = Iance.PNG}} iance (pronounced as "eye-ance" or "ʌɪ.əns", as said by Lightning in Getting Teardrop to Talk) is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named when Fanny suggested removing the "all" from the "alliance", referring to Pencil's Alliance. iance was the first team to lose a challenge and have its members up for elimination in Battle for BFDI. Members Coverage iance was made from two teams in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". One half was made from Pencil's alliance, and the other was made from Flower, Snowball, Fanny, and Lightning. When Flower wanted both Ruby and Snowball to be on her team, she decided to merge both together. Pencil's alliance suggested that the team name be "the alliance", but since there were other people that weren’t a part of it, Fanny recommended to remove the "all" from "alliance" - making the name iance. During the challenge, Match decided that they should jump to reach the basket. When Fanny hated the idea, Pencil wanted Lightning to zap her, but was stopped by Bubble. Bubble decided to let Lightning zap her after Pencil insulted the former by reminding her she's a "bember". Afterwards, Match was trying to find flaws with the team. Near the end, they thought they were almost there, but they failed and their team was up for the first elimination. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Pencil was eliminated during Cake at Stake. During the challenge, the team was seen licking a jawbreaker. They were told to stop licking by Bubble when she saw that Ice Cube was inside of it. Their team ranked second in that episode. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", the team put Fanny to use so they could swing around 50 times. They got 1st place. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Match and Ruby did a roleplay with a "Y"-looking 4 remake. They got 5th place that episode, beating ABNTT, The Losers, and Death P.A.C.T.. In "Fortunate Ben", the team was seen in a pink paper plane. Lightning says that he will soar above the others, and Snowball agrees with that. However, Four obliterated Lightning and the other flying contestants, as flying was considered cheating. In "Four Goes Too Far", the team played a minor role in the challenge, as they made no active attempt to avoid the Twinkle of Contagion. When Bubble caught the Twinkle, she engaged in a staring competition with Match. They then passed the Twinkle onto Pen. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", the team was mostly absent during the challenge. Bubble commented on the murderous attitude of the competitors, and Lightning zapped the Liar Ball, sending Pie into the sky. In "Questions Answered", the team had Bubble give the answers. Match and Snowball pressured Bubble into getting the questions correct. However, after Bubble got every question wrong, the team fell into the bottom two. Bubble knew the answer to the final question, "What's my favorite season?", but the team's podium was replaced by a fake podium made by Stapy. The team was seemingly up for elimination, but because Match showed Donut the video footage of Stapy's trickery, the team was safe, placing 7th. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Snowball threw a ball at the team’s basket, which hit the propeller holding the basket up. The propeller malfunctioned and broke, and the basket fell onto the buzzer. They got 3rd place in the challenge. In "Enter the Exit", the team appears sitting together when Bubble is recovered by Four. They do not attempt to recover Four with the other teams, but Match is used by Blocky to make a model of Four. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", the team sends Flower up the staircase. She pushes Tennis Ball, Bomby, and Foldy off and blows Pie up, but is then knocked off herself by Dora. All the other teams except for Death P.A.C.T. press the button, and are therefore safe. Black Hole then launches a recovered Pie onto the buzzer, leaving Flower, who had noticed that Pie had been doing nothing, stunned. iance is then up for elimination. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Match was eliminated before Bubble got another chance to talk to her. This causes Bubble to feel guilty and forgive everyone on her team in fear of getting them eliminated. She ends up making some people on her team upset. During the challenge, Bubble tries to apologize to Snowball again, and gets popped. This lets Ruby and Flower know that they aren’t fake. Later, Fanny figures out that Lightning was actually Spongy, due to the fact that Lightning usually forgets to fly and Spongy was enjoying his newfound abilities. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bubble was upset that Ice Cube was on a different team, but quickly lightens up when she claims to have joined iance. Flower remarks that Ice Cube cannot switch teams but Bubble tells her that they should allow her to join. Ruby bites into the ground and Bubble tells her digging with shovels is faster than with teeth, Ruby grabs shovels from Bleh's crate and orders everyone to dig, Fanny shouts that she hates that X's emeralds are down the whole. Because of that, Team Ice Cube and BEEP follow them down. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Fanny is the only contestant on the team that doesn't have arms, and Lightning is the only contestant on the team that doesn't have legs. **iance shares this combination with Free Food (Fanny is to Foldy as Lightning is to Stapy). *Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on this team. *iance, along with The Losers!, are the teams with the most original contestants, with five in total. *Match is the only original contestant on this team who is voiced by Cary Huang. ** Similarly, Ruby is the only recommended character voiced by Cary on this team. *iance is the first team up for elimination in BFB. **The first contestant eliminated on this team was the team captain, Pencil. She was also the first contestant to be eliminated in the season. *Half of the members of iance were on FreeSmart in BFDIA. *This team's name is intentionally written in all lowercase, and is the only team to do so. * This is the first and only team that was falsely UFE. * Snowball is the only ball on this team. ** In addition, he's the only ball who's not on ABNTT. * Fanny and Lightning are the only newbies on this team. * Ruby and Fanny were both recommended characters that viewers could've voted to join BFDI. *This team has three contestants that towards the start of a season were, in that season, the lowest ranked contestant of all contestants that participated in the first season. (excluding her rejoin, Flower was the first contestant eliminated in season one, Snowball received the lowest amount of votes out of all the classic contestants in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", and Pencil was the first contestant voted off this season). *iance is one of the two teams that don't have a single contestant from W.O.A.H. Bunch, the other team being A Better Name Than That. *iance is the second team to be up for voting twice. *On iance's voting screens in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" , "Questions Answered" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" , the respective voting options for each team member are: **Lightning - A, N and F **Fanny - B, L and D **Flower - C, I and A **Ruby - D, M and E **Match - E, O and G **Pencil - F and A (in "Enter the Exit") **Snowball - G, J and B **Bubble - H, K and C *Both times this team was UFE, the normal voting screen wasn't used. **However, it was used when they were falsely UFE in "Questions Answered". *iance is one of the four teams in BFB that was intentionally given that name by its players, the other three being The Losers!, Death P.A.C.T., and Team Ice Cube! Jingle Nicknames * iancians (Lightning) Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:FreeSmart